1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever lock mechanism for lever fitting type connector in which the lever lock mechanism causes the connector fitting lever to lock by means of lock arm, and the lever lock mechanism can impose lock release of the lever easily in case of separating the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 12 and 13 show a conventional lever fitting type connector.
The connector, as shown in FIG. 12, has a female connector housing 41 made of synthetic resin and a working lever 42 also made of synthetic resin, wherein the working lever 42 is pivotally supported by the female connector housing 41 with axis so as to be turned freely. The connector causes a pin portion of the other male connector (not illustrated) to engage with the cam groove 43 of the working lever 42 in b&se end direction. With the turn motion of the working lever 42, the pin portion is pulled along the cam groove 43 as shown in FIG. 13, so that the lever lock mechanism causes the other male connector housing to join into the female connector housing 41.
A flexible lock arm 45 to the working lever 42 is formed at an outer wall 44 of the female connector housing 41. A working portion 42a causes the lock arm 45 to bend and then the working portion 42a can get over the lock arm 45 when the working lever 42 is turned- As shown in FIG. 14, a rear end 42a' of the working portion 42a comes into contact with a lock projection 46 of the lock arm 45, causing the working lever 42 to lock, so that the rear end 42a' prevents return of the working lever 42.
However, in the above-described conventional lever lock mechanism, in case of releasing lock of the working lever 42, causing the connector to remove, it must turn the working lever 42 while the lock arm 45 is depressing by a finger, and this results in a problem that the assembling is troublesome. Further, it is difficult to confirm by watching whether or not the locking is certainly put into practice since the lock arm 45 is in hiding by the working portion 42a of the working lever 42 after being locked.